globusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Main Quest
This contains super spoilers for my whole campaign. The Gulthias Cult has been awoken in goblin form by a vampire named Seth von Karavich. He was merely using it to try and gain power, as vampires so often do. He has managed to get hold of a book, which used to be in the ancient library in The Knights Templar. This book has been released by them without anyone knowing, not even Seth. You will find it in his mansion. There are 7 chapters. 6 Have been read but the pages of the 7th are stuck. At each chapter start page there is a seal burnt into the paper. The book is written in an uncommon language of an ancient empire, and is untranslatable. Found with the book will be a young girl, aged 14, going by the name Isabel. She will be entirely confused as to who she is, other than her name. She will seek comfort in the party. She is chained to the book by her wrist, on a short chain only a foot long. She will hold it dear to herself as it has been the main focus of her world. She speaks no common tongue. This book is symbolic of the Scroll of Seven Seals from the bible. It has released the Four Horsemen, and if the 7th seal is broken will release the Seven Headed Dragon. The Four Horsemen are; War – The Knights Templar. They have placed one of their own, Sir Harald, into Mythrad posing as Karog Kothna. He is stirring up war between the orcs and dwarves as well as wreaking havoc in Mythrad. The Knights Templar are trying to bring St. Cuthbert, their deity, to the rest of the world, but can be thwarted by you. They will say with their last breath that it is already too late. Use red imagery. Famine – The Yuan-Ti in the south are following a new leader, who has spies in Khavὐ that help him enslave people. His name is Min’Fass the Enslaver and he is Black in colour. He is working on a ritual which will spread famine throughout the Irontrunk Frontier, Khuuraĭ Savannah etc. Pestilence – The skaven Plague Priests and Mongers have been spreading new plagues around major cities like Mythrad, but they are based in the city Ainborg in the East. Here they have a huge underground sewer complex, where they are brewing the most lethal disease yet. The aim to spread it amongst the population by infecting hundreds of Giant Rats and letting them loose in the streets of Ainborg. This is all headed up by Moulder Cyst, an albino Plague Prince. Death – A necromancer called Recna Mor’Cen is beginning to amass and army of the undead in Registrum. He has also been posing as the cities only good guy, Alder Fairspring. The party should become attached to this character, so that killing him is not any fun for them. His goal is to overthrow The Ten who have been ruling in the West in place of King Gamth, who was turned to a vampire by The Ten and is being kept on the brink of death. He has been sending a gang known as the Cold Hands to kidnap people and throw them into the sewers, where he has been splicing them with random other races to create hideous Flesh Golems. He is a high level necromancer and should easily kill low level characters. Once all of these characters have been dispatched, the unimaginable will happen. Isabel will have been reading the book at every possible opportunity, and by the time the horses have been slain, she will have opened the 7th seal, revealing chapter 7 of the book. * on the first day after this, blood will rain down from the sky * on the second day, a huge meteorite will fall into the sea, turning it red * on the third day, a great star will fall from the sky, where it lands the water will become undrinkable * on the fourth day, the sun will go black * on the fifth day, and angel (deva) comes down from the heavens with the key to the Abyss. The Abyss is opened, and the Locusts spill forth from it. They are ruled by Abbadon, a demon prince. * on the sixth day, the army of devils emerges from the Abyss, and goes to war with the army of angels from heaven * on the seventh day the seven headed dragon emerges from the Abyss, and the final battle of good versus evil commences. This is all the judgement of the true God – Theos. He is the creator of Globus and the known universe. He is the father of all other gods, good and bad. Isabel will ascend to the heavens. She is the embodiment of Theos on Globus. THE END. Category:Quest